Sumashu
Sumashu is a French YouTube singer who loves playing the guitar. He has a smooth and clear voice which sounds , but also has a strong quality. He sings in English, Japanese and French, although his first covers were English acoustic covers. His most popular solo cover is his French arranged cover of "Circus Monster", using Poucet's lyrics. It has over 33K views as of March 2014. He always depicts himself with a mustache. Aside from singing, he mixes and draws. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Guilty Chorus # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of Melifluence Chorus # Member of BadTouch Chorus # Member of Kogane no Tsubasa # Member of ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of AmorVelSui # Member of OTL Fantasy (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) Collaboration Units # POU-SHU with Poucet (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) List of Covered Songs (Like Dislike) feat. Riina and Sumashu (2013.01.13) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.01.19) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" feat. Sumashu, Lizz and Aqua (2013.02.01) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Connie, ehmz, Elly, Emeraude, Kami, Lee, Leia (YT), Megumi, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and Sumashu (2013.02.03) # "Lalala song" (Poucet song) (2013.02.08) # "Amefuru Uchuu" (Rainy Universe) feat. Yunachii, Asu, Noki, Sumashu, Raku, T3VY, Yue, Ayeyna, ғʀeʏa and Riina (2013.02.15) # "Carnation" (JanneDaArc song) (2013.02.22) # "Last song" (2013.02.27) # "Afflict" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.03.02) # "Sweets & bitters" feat. Sumashu and Poucet (2013.03.09) # "Smile Again" feat. Tevy, Sumashu and Yue (2013.03.13) # "Yuyoyuppe Medley" feat. Nyamai, Antares, Eunji, Hera, KL, Anba, Acca, Panda, Miizu, Xandu, Sumashu, Kuraiinu, Momoki, Len, Jau, Howl and Yakumo (2013.03.18) # "Kaze ni naru" (Become the wind - The cat returns song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.27) # "Hikari no Kakera" feat. Elly, Juu, Leia (YT), Megumi, Sabi, Seika, Sumashu and Vulkain (2013.03.31) # "Torn" (Natalie Imbruglia song) feat. Sumashu and Aya (2013.04.05) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Guilty Chorus, Nyamai, Poucet and Vulkain (2013.04.12) # "Hirari Hirari" feat. Sumashu, Megumi, Hana (YT), Vulkain, Yamiku, Maaya and Tsuki (2013.04.30) # "Vuvu Birthday Mix" feat. Emeraude, Eniru, Juu, Kami, Kura, Megumi, Poucet, Saint, Sumashu and Tsuki (2013.05.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. Aria, Asu, Elly, Lena, Mag, Meilo, Miu, Raku, Renge, Riina, Sumashu and Yue (2013.05.07) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. Sumashu and sabi (2013.05.16) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in My Fluffthoughts) (2013.06.01) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) feat. Sumashu and Vulkain (2013.06.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Abyss, Aki, Aya, Azusa, Bunny, Hisunu, Koori, Maaya, Megumi, SukinaK, Sumashu, Tsuki and Yamiku (2013.07.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Akira, Aria, Asu, Elly, Gana, Lena, Mag, Miu, Nana, Renge, Sumashu and T3VY (2013.07.13) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.07.19) # "Omoide Kakera" feat. Amjuubi, Elly, Kuta, Mag, Raku, Renge, Riina, Shiina, Sumashu, T3VY, Tsuki, Yon, Yue and Yun (2013.08.05) (Taken down on YT) # "Homo wo Kudasai wo" feat. Sabi, Yuugi, Kurai and Sumashu (2013.08.06) # "Kodama, Hekikai, Nayuta wo Misadamu Aglaophonos no Shihen" (Echoes, The Blue Sea, A Collection of Poems by Aglaophonos Grasping Great Numbers) feat. Sumashu and Poucet (2013.08.09) # "MACARON" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.08.29) # "BC" feat. K-chan, Ciel*, Kura, Raku, Kiro, Sagara Yoru, Haru and Sumashu (2013.09.08) # "Kimiiro Hanabi" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.09.16) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (K-chan's birthday) feat. Ciel*, Kimunyu, Kenta, mong, Kura, minty, Caspy and Sumashu (2013.10.04) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (2013.10.20) # "Shiwa" feat. Guilty Chorus (2013.10.31) # "Q" (Sabi's birthday) feat. Anii, Howl, Ken, MissP, Poucet, Saki and Sumashu (2013.11.04) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Megu's birthday) feat. Aki, Aiko, Aya, Bunny, Darn, Eniru, Emeraude, Esteru, Kasora, Kuta, Maaya, Poucet, SukinaK, Sumashu and Vuvu (2013.11.09) # "Yasagu Lenka" feat. Anba, Aya_me, Beibi, Eni, Elly, Juu, Kami, Kumaki, Poucet, Saint, Sumashu, Tonkhai and Vulkain (2013.11.21) # "Ouka≠Invocation" feat. Antares, Beato, Eunjii, Fome, Hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Un3h, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Yun (2013.12.11) # "Reincarnation" feat. Sumashu and Sagara Yoru (2013.12.12) # "Dans ce Café" (Mika's birthday) feat. Acy, Aki, Aya, Bunny, Darn, Aiko, Kuta, Hana, Maaya, Megumi, Sumashu and SukinaK (2013.12.25) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.01.12) # "Regret" (2014.01.16) # "Jitter Doll" (Aya's birthday) feat. Darn, Sumashu, Raku, Megumi, Bunny, Kuta and SukinaK (2014.01.17) # "Choose Me" feat. Nyamai, Megumi and Sumashu (2014.01.30) # "Encore du temps" (2014.01.31) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (Sagara Yoru's birthday) feat. Aqua, Blue, ehmz, Haru, K-chan, Kenta, Kura, kuri~n, Ritz and Sumashu (2014.01.31) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Poucet's birthday) feat. Zessei Bijin!, sabi and Sumashu (2014.02.07) # "Eden" (Bunny's birthday) feat. Acy, Aiko, Aireenn, Aki, Aya, Engel, Flo'Ra, Kageki, Kanade, Kerri, Kuta, Maaya, Megumi, Memorial, Mika, My-ëVe, Poucet, SukinaK, Sumashu, Yume and Zeyrord (2014.02.26) # "Flame Heart" feat. OTL (2014.03.22) # "Synchronicity" -Mashup- feat. OTL (2014.05.04) # "Blessing -World Edition-" feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Un3h, Enae, cheeseman, Paperblossom, Toriko and Howl (2014.07.03) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) feat. Kura and Sumashu (2014.07.04) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery }} Trivia * He lives in Créteil, France. * He is also a mixer, composer, guitarist and artist. * He says that he is lazy. External Links * Twitter * Overblog * SoundCloud * Facebook